the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
76th Golden Globe Awards
border | caption = | date = January 6, 2019 | site = The Beverly Hilton, Beverly Hills, California, U.S. | host = Sandra Oh Andy Samberg | best_film_drama = Bohemian Rhapsody | best_film_musical_or_comedy = Green Book | best_drama_series = The Americans | best_musical_or_comedy_series = The Kominsky Method | best_miniseries_or_tv_movie = The Assassination of Gianni Versace: American Crime Story | most_wins = Green Book (3) | most_nominations = Vice (6) | network = NBC | last = 75th | next = 77th }} The 76th Golden Globe Awards honored the best in film and American television of 2018, as chosen by the Hollywood Foreign Press Association. Produced by Dick Clark Productions and the HFPA, the 76th Golden Globe Awards was broadcast live on January 6, 2019, from The Beverly Hilton in Beverly Hills, California beginning at 5:00 p.m. PST / 8:00 p.m. EST. The ceremony aired live on NBC in the United States. Actors Sandra Oh and Andy Samberg hosted the ceremony. The nominees were announced on December 6, 2018 by Terry Crews, Danai Gurira, Leslie Mann, and Christian Slater. The ceremony marked the debut of a new non-competitive award rewarding excellence in television, the Carol Burnett Award, with Carol Burnett herself being the inaugural recipient.Carol Burnett to Receive HFPA's First Award for Achievement in TV . Green Book won the most awards for the ceremony with three, including Best Motion Picture – Musical or Comedy. Bohemian Rhapsody and Roma won two awards each. In television, The Kominsky Method and The Assassination of Gianni Versace: American Crime Story were the most awarded, with two awards each. Jeff Bridges was honored with the Cecil B. DeMille Award for career achievement. Winners and nominees , Best Actor in a Motion Picture – Drama winner]] , Best Actress in a Motion Picture – Drama winner]] , Best Actor in a Motion Picture – Musical or Comedy winner]] , Best Actress in a Motion Picture – Musical or Comedy winner]] , Best Supporting Actor winner]] , Best Supporting Actress winner]] , Best Actor in a Television Series – Drama winner]] , Best Actress in a Television Series – Drama winner]] , Best Actor in a Television Series – Comedy or Musical winner]] , Best Actress in a Television Series – Comedy or Musical winner]] , Best Actor in a Miniseries or Television Film winner]] , Best Actress in a Miniseries or Television Film winner]] , Best Supporting Actor in a Series, Miniseries, or Television Film winner]] , Best Supporting Actress in a Series, Miniseries, or Television Film winner]] Film Films with multiple nominations The following films received multiple nominations: Films with multiple wins The following films received multiple wins: Television Programs with multiple nominations The following television programs received multiple nominations: Programs with multiple wins The following two programs received multiple wins: Cecil B. DeMille Award The Cecil B. DeMille Award is an honorary award bestowed for outstanding contributions to the world of entertainment. It is awarded to honorees who have made a significant mark in the film industry and is named after its first recipient, director Cecil B. DeMille. * Jeff Bridges Carol Burnett Award The Carol Burnett Award was first awarded at this ceremony and is an honorary award given for outstanding and lasting contributions to television on or off the screen. It is named in honor of its first recipient. * Carol Burnett Golden Globe Ambassador The Golden Globe Ambassador is a young person, generally a celebrity's daughter or son, who assists in the awards presentations. * Isan Elba (daughter of Idris Elba) Ceremony Presenters * Bradley Cooper and Lady Gaga with Best Actor – Television Series Musical or Comedy * Chadwick Boseman, Danai Gurira, Michael B. Jordan, and Lupita Nyong'o with Best Animated Feature Film and introduced Black Panther * Olivia Colman, Emma Stone, and Rachel Weisz introduced The Favourite * Kaley Cuoco, Johnny Galecki, and Jim Parsons with Best Actor – Television Series Drama and Best Television Series – Drama * Adam Driver and John David Washington introduced BlacKkKlansman * Taraji P. Henson and Gina Rodriguez with Best Supporting Actor – Series, Miniseries or Television Film * Jamie Lee Curtis and Ben Stiller with Best Actress – Miniseries or Television Film * Lucy Liu introduced Crazy Rich Asians * Steve Carell with the Carol Burnett Award * Idris Elba and Taylor Swift with Best Original Score and Best Original Song * Octavia Spencer introduced Green Book * Allison Janney and Sam Rockwell with Best Supporting Actress – Motion Picture * Kristen Bell and Megan Mullally with Best Actress – Television Series Drama * Amy Poehler and Maya Rudolph with Best Supporting Actor – Motion Picture and Best Screenplay * Felicity Huffman and William H. Macy with Best Supporting Actress – Series, Miniseries or Television Film * Saoirse Ronan with Best Actor – Motion Picture Musical or Comedy * Antonio Banderas and Catherine Zeta-Jones with Best Foreign Language Film * Tyler Perry introduced Vice * Taron Egerton and Amber Heard with Best Actor – Miniseries or Television Film * Chris Pine with the Cecil B. DeMille Award * Harrison Ford with Best Director * Sam Elliott introduced A Star Is Born * Sterling K. Brown, Justin Hartley, and Chrissy Metz with Best Actress – Television Series Musical or Comedy and Best Television Series – Musical or Comedy * Emily Blunt and Dick Van Dyke introduced Mary Poppins Returns * Halle Berry and Lena Waithe with Best Miniseries or Television Film * Jessica Chastain and Anne Hathaway with Best Actress – Motion Picture Musical or Comedy * Janelle Monáe introduced If Beale Street Could Talk * Mike Myers introduced Bohemian Rhapsody * Bill Murray with Best Motion Picture – Musical or Comedy * Gary Oldman with Best Actress – Motion Picture Drama * Richard Gere and Julianne Moore with Best Actor – Motion Picture Drama * Nicole Kidman with Best Motion Picture – Drama Broadcast For the first time, NBC televised the 4:40 p.m. EST Sunday afternoon NFL Wild Card playoff game (which has historically gone to another NFL broadcast partner such as Fox) as a lead-in to the Golden Globes. Because of the large viewership of NFL playoff games, this was expected to boost the Golden Globes' TV ratings, which dropped 11% between 2017 and 2018. Despite the NFL lead-in, the Golden Globes achieved a lower household rating and less total viewers than the 2018 ceremony, though the show experienced a slight increase in the 18–49 demographic. The regular Golden Globes Red Carpet Preshow was livestreamed exclusively on Facebook Watch instead of airing on NBC. ''In Memoriam'' No "In Memoriam" section was broadcast on television during the ceremony, so the HFPA included a slideshow on their website, and they included the following names: * Penny Marshall * Bernardo Bertolucci * Stan Lee * Neil Simon * Burt Reynolds * R. Lee Ermey * Milos Forman * Steven Bochco * Lewis Gilbert * John Gavin * John Mahoney See also * 91st Academy Awards * 46th Annie Awards * 34th Independent Spirit Awards * 25th Screen Actors Guild Awards * 24th Critics' Choice Awards * 23rd Satellite Awards References External links * Category:2019 awards Golden Globe Golden Globe Golden Globe *076 Category:2019 in California Golden Globe